Howling Moon
by mjonar2
Summary: This is my first in a series of crossovers between anime and power rangers. When a normal person is set to be the new hero of Crystal Tokyo, he will need the power of the moon to fight against the monster menace and the Sailor Scouts.


Howling Moon

Disclaimer: Look I get it. I don't own either Power Rangers Wild Force or Sailor Moon. I only own my own characters and this story line. So now will you stop sending that bloodthirsty lawyer after me.

A/N: The first in my special crossover series. The story might take a little while to develop fully but my proof reader has given it thumbs up for the posting. So sit back, grab a drink, relax and let the fun begin.

"Beast Unleashed" – Speaking

'They won't beat me' – Thinking

"_Crescent Wave"_ – Zen Aku Speaking

'_The moon holds my power'_ – Zen Aku Thinking

"_**Follow your destiny"**_ – Higher power

Chapter 1 Arrival

"_**You have been chosen to defend the innocent from a new threat. Your powers have been chosen and the knowledge on how to use them has been implanted into your mind. Good luck young champion for the world you are entering has need of a new hero; let your heart guide you."**_

And with those words Ryan found himself awakening in a strange place. As he sat up his first thought was 'What a strange dream.' However as he took stock of his surroundings he realized that he wasn't in his bed at home. In fact he didn't know where he was. The surrounding trees didn't look like anything he had near his home, this lead him to thinking that his friends had played a prank on him, however as he made a check for things that they could have left for him he found himself wearing clothing that he didn't own. Ryan decided to ponder this question for later he got up and finding the sun began to move in an easterly direction in hopes of finding civilization. As walked through the forest he took stock of what he had on him. Besides the odd clothing, that looked more like white robes with how loose and flowing they were, he had a holster with a flute in it on his belt, which was odd as he had never played the flute before. As he pushed through the brush he felt something hard brush against his bare chest. Curious he brought it out and nearly dropped it. It was a small highly decorative mask, but he recognized this mask, it was the cursed wolf mask the mask that held the spirit of Zen Aku.

He stared out into the sky 'This is the power that was given to me. A curse? What are they thinking' Ryan resolved not to put on the mask unless he had to. When brought his gaze forward again he jumped back in surprise, for there before him was a wondrous city the likes of which he had never seen before…or had he? As he moved towards it he started to recognize parts of it. He recognized schools and shops as he passed by them. Yet somhow they seemed different, too clean, too pure almost like nothing lived in or used them. But he could see people moving around in them.

'Everything here is too perfect, too peaceful it sets my nerves on edge.' His thoughts drifted about trying to place exactly where he was. He continued on his way moving through the crowd easily. Until he reach something that startled him into inaction. He stared at it with disbelief, for there in front of him was a high school that he recognized. There before his disbelieving eyes was the high school from the Sailor Moon series.

'But how is this possible' Ryan wondered as he took in the site not caring about the odd looks and whispers he was getting from the passing populace. 'This is Crystal Tokyo, but how is this real? It was just part of the anime and fanfictions…if this is the Crystal Tokyo based off of one of those fictions it could run the gambit between extremes. I need to be careful not to draw attention to myself.' Just as he finished this thought an explosion rocked the explosion rock the street he was moving down. As the screams of the wounded and the startled echoed into his ears Ryan felt a large bubble of rage build within his chest.

"Damn my noble streak. I really hate it when this happens." He whispered to himself as charged in the direction of the explosion. As he arrived on the scene he couldn't believe his eyes. Monsters were attacking and slaughtering people. He knew these creatures from somewhere but he just couldn't place it, 'It doesn't matter these people need to be saved. With that he charged into the debris and began to grab people and yank them from the wreckage. Two shadows passed over him as he was yanking a little girl backwards and out of the way.

"Halt there in the name of the queen." One voice said

"Prepare to be punished for your actions today youma." The other shadow said. Ryan was relieved for a moment as he saw that Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were confronting the monsters, but something in the back of his mind nagged at him. As the two sailor scouts unleashed their magic upon them Ryan realized what it was.

"NO WAIT" he shouted, but it was already too late as the magic connected with a few of the creatures the spells rebounded and flew off damaging the surrounding buildings even more. As more debris rained down Ryan covered the little girl with his body. The mask of Zen Aku slipped out of his robes. He looked at the mask and then at the struggling sailor scouts, then his gaze was drawn to the young girl underneath him. She had slipped into unconsciousness at some point her hair was matted down with blood and she had a small cut over her eye. An icy hot rage built up in his chest he wouldn't stand for the harming of innocents. He grabbed the mask and stood up rage and hate burning in his eyes.

'Even if I become trapped by the powers of the mask it would be worth the price,' and with that thought he slipped the mask on immediately he felt pain.

Sailor Mars POV

I had responded to the explosion as soon as I had heard it. Sailor Venus had already been on her way when we meet up. Upon arriving upon the scene I was forced to pause as I saw the strange youma killing. This was strange youma had never killed before. After declaring our intentions Venus and I attacked the assembled youma only to watch in shock as our magic bounced off of them. I thought that someone had yelled at us to stop but a quick look around showed that no one was standing. As I moved forward to attack the youma again a black streak crossed my vision and began to strike the youma. Everywhere the streak hit the youma sparks flew. As the youma dropped to the ground wounded the streak jumped landing on top of a pile of rubble.

His back was facing us he was dressed in all black, unusually shaped black armor covered his torso, arms, and shoulders. His hands were covered by black gloves. The outsides of his thighs were covered by the same strange black armor, the rest of his legs were covered by long black coat tails that flapped in the breeze reveling black pants and armored boots that extended up to his knees. But it was the back of his head that head that held my attention. Shoulder length grey hair… or fur covered the back of his head and neck. I looked at the rest of his head and the same black armor covering his ears, this kind of suggested to me that he was wearing some kind of mask. And then he spoke.

"_Stay out of this matter. These fiends have much to answer for. This will be a private fight between me and them. So I ask you again to stay back."_ His voice sent shivers down my spine and a cold feeling across my skin. It seemed to growl as much as it spoke. It caused me to worry at what he was, before either Venus or I could form a reply he was again a black streak attacking the strange youma. I watched closely and pulled back disgusted. He was striking them with his bare hands and causing them damage. 'Didn't he know that such violence was outlawed by the queen?' The thought crossed my mind 'apparently not' as another shower of sparks flew from the strange youma.

"Black, why would he wear black, doesn't he know that black is a frowned upon color, not to mention unattractive?" Venus said showing her usual self.

"Apparently he treats that the same as his regard for the nonviolence laws." I replied as one of the strange youma flew over our heads. We turned to watch it land and were shocked to see it explode leaving no evidence of its existence behind. Shocked we turned back to the battle only to see all but one of the youma and the black clad figure fall down and explode. The figure grabbed the strange youma by its throat and lifted off the ground.

"_Go back. Back to the shadows. Go and tell your master that I have returned. Back and inform all of your kind that the Lunar Wolf once again walks the Earth. Tell them that Zen Aku shall find them and send them to the death they have earned all those centuries ago._" The black clad figure growled out at it. He watched it as it ran to a nearby shadow and disappeared into it. I could only watch in amazement as he began to walk away. I gathered my wits about me and confronted him.

"Halt you are under arrest for breaking the queen's law against physical violence. State your name and your purpose for bring here." The man stopped and turned around, I held a scream back for facing me was not a man but a creature. A black face mask covered most of his face and muzzle, his face had the shape of wolfs. I could see grey fur covering the rest of his face. Even though the mask covered his face it shape was that of a wolf's snarling muzzle. Yellow eyes bored out and into mine causing me to go weak in the knees.

"_I am Zen Aku. Cursed guardian of the Princess Amara, protector of the sacred animal spirits. My purpose is to redeem myself for my past failures and to protect the princess until she awakens from her hibernation."_ My eyes could only widen as a thousand questions popped into my head, but before I could ask any he turned into that black streak and vanished over the buildings leaving me alone with Venus and the wounded and dead.

"Mars we need to help these people and then inform the queen of what happened. She needs to know about this Zen Aku character and what he said."

With Zen Aku

Ryan shook his head as he landed in an abandoned alley way. 'What the hell made me say those things? I mean it would very easy for them to check and see that it was all a lie.' The thought crossed his mind when he heard the voice from before.

"_**We have implanted those thoughts and words into your mind. We have also provided memories as well locations and other things so as to ensure that your story will hold up to their inspection. Now remove the mask from your face to return to your original form. It would be best if you took a different name to provide a more convincing setting for your past life."**_

Ryan could only stare out into the darkness. He shrugged his shoulders and thought he had nothing to lose. With that he reached up and removed the mask from his face, only to see it disappear in his hands and felt himself revert to his former self. 'How will I access the Zen Aku form if I don't have the mask' as soon as he finished that thought another popped into his mind.

Automatically he called "BEAST UNLEASHED" only to transform back into Zen Aku. He removed the mask again and he was back to his original form. 'It seems to be appropriate.' He thought with a grin 'I felt more beast-like when I was Zen Aku.' He sat down and pondered for a moment 'a new name huh? Well since Zen Aku and Princess Amara have already been mentioned, then why not.' Ryan's face split into a quick grin 'my name shall have been Mereck when referring to the past.' At that moment a ton of memories of things he had never done, a life he had never lived dumped into his head. A headache quickly followed.

"Can't you guys just give me a break here? I kind of need my brain for later you know." He could have sworn that he heard laughter in his mind. "Jerks" and with that he walked off to find some of the things he saw in his mind.

At the Palace

After the return of Mars and Venus they were called to the throne room to discuss what had happened with the youma attack and the treatment of those who were hurt. When Mars and Venus began to describe what they had encountered the queen had stopped them and had moved them to a private room then called the other sailor scouts. When they had all gathered she had Mars and Venus place their hands upon a crystal so that their memories would be projected for all in the room to see and hear.

The Queen could only stare at what had seen about the youma attack. At first it was the strange youma that no one had encountered before, followed by her revulsion that they had killed people, youma had never killed before wounded and left weak yes, but never killed. Then she was shocked to hear and see that their magic had failed to damage these youmas, not only failed but had been reflected to other locations. Now as she watched the appearance of this Zen Aku character a frown crossed her face 'such heartlessness and brutality. Not to mention his form of dress. Very inappropriate for a hero saving lives. Hopefully he can be purified. Then we may be able to gather information on these youma and what their goal is and why magic failed against them.'

At the same moment others had thoughts crossing their minds.

'He's strong, but he fights in such a brutal way.'

'Black really doesn't suit such a heroic figure and his attitude is all wrong.'

'That voice of his is really strange almost evil sounding.'

'Does he want revenge? Revenge against whom? What happened to him?'

'Such speed. He only appears as a blur to the eyes. How fast is he going?'

'Why do I feel that it's not over yet?'

'It's not over yet.'

'They haven't even seen his face yet, just wait it gets worse.'

They watched as he slaughtered the youma and then threatened the survivor. The queen thoughts were racing 'a clue to him and the youma. But what does he mean lunar wolf. I know of no such position or person.'

The memories were paused "So he calls himself Zen Aku and Lunar Wolf, and he seems to know and hold a grudge against these youma for some reason, not to mention that he believes that they have some sort of master." Mercury said giving the assembled scouts the run down of what they had seen. "These youma are very different from what we faced in the past, far more brutal, not to mention willing to kill. They also appear to be immune to Mars and Venuses weaker spells. This doesn't mean that they can stop all our spells or if it was just some trick they used."

"Mercury I know you trying to help but there's more to this Zen Aku in my memories. Please just continue to play them." Mars said she wanted everyone to see what Zen Aku was so that they could deal with him. They memories continued to play the group let out a gasp as they saw Zen Aku's face for the first time, even Mars and Venus gasped even though they had already seen it. Mercury was about to stop the memories again when Mars stopped her. They continued to watch until he disappeared. A discussion quickly rang out about what he was.

"He said he was cursed…"

"What was that mask over his face…"

"Is he a youma…"

"He didn't act like any youma I've seen…"

"Neither did those other ones…"

"Did you see those eyes…"

"Guardian of what…"

"He said to redeem himself…"

"He looked like a wolf…"

"Those eyes were…"

"He mentioned a princess." At those worlds the discussion stopped. They watched that part of the memory again.

"I know of no Princess Amara. And what are these sacred animal spirits that he mentioned." The queen said pondering whether or not to believe this Zen Aku person. If he was telling the truth then that means that there was another kingdom out there which would cause problems in the world. But if he was just youma he could be trying to lure them into a trap, but why destroy his own kind. Saturn was sitting quietly throughout the discussion until she suddenly stood up startling everyone.

"Please don't go anywhere or do anything. I'll be right back." With that she left the room, leaving everyone to wonder at what she was going in her mind. She returned a fem minutes later carrying a large leather bound book. "I remember stories from when I was little. Stories of a princess of animals and was guarded by a black wolf of the moon. I was so happy with those stories that I tried to find out everything that I could. Before we won and established Crystal Tokyo I found an old out of the way book store. When I asked the owner about the stories he smiled and gave me this book. He told me that it would give me everything I wanted to know about these stories. When I saw the memories and heard the names I thought that they had sounded familiar. So I had to check and make sure" she set the book down upon a table "please be careful with it. It's very old." The group all nodded and opened the book. It was mostly filled with pictures but there were words of some sort next to a few of the pictures. The first image they came to was a flying island covered in what appeared to be all the climates of the world. The next image showed a beautiful woman surrounded by animals, she appeared to be singing, sitting at her feet was a young man playing a flute, he wore similar clothing to her. The woman had a hand resting upon the man shoulder. The next image showed the two walking in a forest holding hands. Another image showed a group of similarly dressed people playing games with the animals. These peaceful images continued until a picture of a monster appeared. The page was about to be turned when Mars spoke out.

"Hey look, there at that things feet. It's the youmas that attacked today." The group crowded around and sure enough the surrounding the feet of the creature were an accurate picture of the youmas that had appeared today. The next picture showed a fierce battle between the youma and the animals and people. The next few images all showed fighting with the people and animals losing mostly. The next image showed the woman laying down hurt while the flute player cried over her. Another image showed the woman being put to sleep with magic and then sealed away into a stone and wood tomb, the flute player was crying the in this image as well. The image after that showed the flute player standing in the front lines of the battle fighting no tears came from his eyes. The images continued along those lines for a while each one becoming fiercer then the last. The next image in the book showed the flute player crying again as he held some sort of mask near his face in the background a full moon shone with bright light. The next few images showed the flute player putting on the mask and transforming into something the moon was shining in the background each time. When they flipped to the next page they let out a gasp as their eyes widened, for there in front of them was a painting of Zen Aku, perfect down to the way his eyes seemed to bore through his mask.

"It seems that there is some truth to what this Zen Aku character said. But we must find out more about him and maybe how he came to be here now." The queen stated as she began to flip through the book most of the pictures showed Zen Aku moving through the enemy forces leaving destruction in his wake. As they neared the end of the book the picture changed to that of him attacking the first monster. The next picture showed Zen Aku sealing the creature into a passing comet. After this the images seemed to be more peaceful with the animals and humans working together to rebuild their home. They stared as the pictures always showed Zen Aku watching in the background. Then they came across a picture of him arguing with five figures. The picture after that showed Zen Aku being sealed up in a statue near the place where the woman was placed. The final picture was of those two sealed beings with a strange inscription on the page.

"Saturn you seemed to think that you recognized the names. May I inquire as to how you know?" the queen said turning to her.

Saturn had a blush crossing her face as she spoke "I've been translating the inscriptions. It seemed like such an interesting thing. And that's how I knew the names and the story."

"I would do us well to find more about this book. I will put our best scholar's on the task and hope that they can provided a translation quickly, meanwhile I want all guards given a description of this Zen Aku and I want at least two of you trying to locate him. You will not start a fight unless he starts one first, I want to know more about him and where he came from."

"Understood your majesty." And with that the group departed to their assigned tasks. The queen turned back to the image still floating in the air. The pained, yellow eyes of Zen Aku.

"I wonder who you are. And why you came now."

Next time on Howling Moon:

With the world in need of a new hero where does he go?

School of course.

But when the schools attacked can our hero fight back and save lives?

Find out next time on Howling Moon.


End file.
